Charming Halloween
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is a Birthday Fic for PearlHarbor. This is just a fluffy little Halloween fic!


Title: Charming Halloween

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: I don't any of this.

Summary: A Happy Birthday Fic for PearlHarbor. This is a Happy Halloween for everyone around. 

Author's Notes: This is for PearlHarbor who was the inspiration of this fic. The children are hers as well as Rafe's parents. And this is set in her universe. I just took them because this a fic for her. Her birthday is on Halloween and so I wanted to do something special. I hope you enjoy it. 

~*~*~*~

_I was working in the lab, late one night.  
When my eyes beheld a eerie sight,  
When my monster from the slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise.  
He did the Mash....._

~*~*~*~

October 31, 1951  
Shelby, Tennessee

"Last minute items for the festival?" John Williams asked.

"Put the candy down Joseph." Evelyn commanded, "Yes it is." she turned her attention back to the cashier. John leaned down to where he was eye-level with the young boy, "Are you excited about the festival Joseph?" John asked. Joseph nodded his head and then grabbed at his mother's skirts. "He hasn't talked about much else this past week." Evelyn answered for her son. 

"Are you putting this on your tab?" he inquired getting back to the business at hand. "Yes." Evelyn confirmed. "Very good. Well you have a nice day Mrs. McCawly and say hello to Rafe for me." Evelyn smiled, "Sure thing John, you have a nice day too."

They left the small town store, Jack and Jill, and walked down the street to the Senior's Center where the town festival was being held. Before Evelyn knew what was happening Joseph was running toward something with all his might and wouldn't stop even when Evelyn called for him. 

Evelyn saw that it was Rafe's mother, Sarah, that Joseph was going after and started walking toward them. "Well hello there young man!" Sarah greeted Joseph and picked him up with an exaggerated groan. "I'm sorry about that Sarah." Evelyn apologized. "Oh think nothing of it. The time will come soon enough when he is no longer able to jump into my arms. Is that for the festival?" Sarah asked peaking into the bags. "Yes it is. I just have a few things left and everything should be finished."

"That's fantastic. Would you mind some help?"

"Would I mind? I'd have to be a fool to turn down the offer for help." Evelyn joked. Sarah laughed, "That bad huh?" "Not really. It just gets a little overwhelming when I'm trying to take care of the children, the house, Rafe, AND the festival." "You're right Rafe can be a handful." The women laughed again and walked into the center. 

Evelyn started walking to the back where the food was being stored when she noticed that Sarah wasn't following her. "Evelyn, this is beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed. At this Joseph started wiggling and Sarah set him down and continued to look around. "You did all of this?" she asked with fascination.

"Most of it. I had Rafe help me with the ceiling and the tables, but for the most part yes." She didn't need to be worried about being modest with Sarah. Not that it would have mattered no matter who it was, but now she wouldn't blush when she took credit for the outstanding job she had done. "You realize that you have gone and done it now. They will be asking for your help for everything." Evelyn chuckled, "Unfortunately yes... Joseph please stop playing over there I've already told you twice not to be over there." Evelyn admonished.

"But Momma..." he started to protest, but Evelyn gave him a stern look and he quickly stopped. Dejected and bored Joseph started walking around and touching everything else. Before a fight ensued Sarah stepped in, "Evelyn, why don't I take Joseph to my house. I'm sure that Thomas will be home and can keep this little guy entertained until this evening." The relief that flooded Evelyn's features was overwhelming, "That would be wonderful, thank-you so much Sarah." "Think nothing of it." Soon after that Sarah left with Joseph leaving Evelyn in peace.

~*~

_From my laboratory in the castle east,  
To the master bedroom, where the vampires feast.  
The ghouls all came from their humble abode,  
To get a jolt from my electrodes.  
They did the Mash......_

~*~

Evelyn was finishing the dishes when something touched her stomach and she screamed. The familiar laugh of her husband made her swirl around and face him, "Rafe McCawly!" she screamed at him. He was too busy laughing to pay any attention to what she said after that. 

"That wasn't funny." her voice stern and her eyes piercing him. "If looks could kill I would be in the ground right now, but I thought you had heard me come in." 

Evelyn placed the rag on the counter, "Well I didn't." The cocky grin gracing his face just infuriated her, "What are you doing home?" she asked changing the subject. 

He walked toward her and put his arms around her waist. "I was at my parents house when Mom came home with Joseph. I realized that you were here all alone and I wanted to take advantage of that." He leaned down and kissed her.

"And what makes you think Mr. McCawly that I want to be taken advantage of?" she countered and then kissed him. "Just somethin' about the way you're actin'." 

"You're a good guesser. Probably one of your only saving graces." "Oh, but I have more. And if you'll give me a little time I can show all of them to you."

"Rafe McCawly!"

~*~

_The Zombies were having fun, the party had just begun.  
The guests included Wolf Man, Dracula, and his Son.  
The scene was rocking, all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds.  
The coffin baggers, were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, The "Crypt Kicker Five."  
They played the Mash......_

~*~

A couple of hours later Rafe and Evelyn heard the front door open. "Mom?" Danny called out. Evelyn walked up from the basement where she had just finished sewing Sarah's costume. "Hey there son!" Rafe called from the back room which served as an office. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Danny wondered as he wandered to the back room. Rafe greeted him coming out, "You know your mom asked me the same thing."

"Did I get an answer?" she asked. Danny turned back to Evelyn, "Mom did you finish my costume?" forgetting that his Dad was home early. Rafe shook his head and let it go. He understood the excitement of Halloween. "Yes I have. It is in your room. Why don't you go try it on." Danny nodded his head and sprinted off to his room. 

As he left the door opened to let Sarah and her friend, Dana, in to the house. "Momma! Momma! Look at what we did today!" Sarah exclaimed as she held up a drawing of Halloween characters. "That's beautiful baby. I'll go and hang it up on the fridge." 

Sarah noticed Rafe, "Daddy!" she squealed and ran up and flew into his arms. "Hey there princess. What did you do today?" "Well me and Dana..." "Dana and I" Evelyn corrected. Sarah rolled her eyes, "Dana and I got to pick out pumpkin treats and eat candy!" she exclaimed. 

Just then Danny walked back into the living room, "You look just like Daddy!" Sarah shouted. Rafe put her down and Evelyn walked back into the living room to take a look at Danny. "Wow Danny. You look just like your daddy." Evelyn's voice a bit nostalgic. Danny gave a huge smile at the compliment. "Thanks Mom. What do you think Dad?" Rafe gave him a grin and then lowered himself to Danny's eye level, "It's like lookin' in the mirror. Your mom did a great job." "You look nice Danny." Dana whispered. "Thanks Dana. Mom can I wear this to dinner?" "No, you may not." she answered.

"Sarah, Dana why don't you come into the kitchen for a snack." Evelyn suggested without giving Danny a chance to protest. "Where's Joseph?" Sarah asked. "At Grandma and Grandpa's." Rafe answered following the girls into the kitchen. He sat down with Sarah and Dana and waited for the cookies that Evelyn had made. 

"Wow you get cookies?" Dana asked amazed. "This is a special occasion." Evelyn explained. Rafe took a bite of Sarah's cookie who squealed at the unfairness of it. "Here's another cookie Sarah. Rafe, your big enough to get your own." Rafe looked down pretending to be hurt, but Evelyn wasn't buying it for a moment. Danny came in still looking sullen, but perked right up when Evelyn set down the cookies in front of him. Rafe started to grab one, but Danny hit his hand, "Not until I get one." Danny said. 

~*~

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring.  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing.  
He opened the lid and shook his fist, and said,  
"What ever happened to the Transylvania Twist?"  
It's now the Mash....._

~*~

By the time supper was ready the house was in chaos. Thomas and Sarah had shown up with Joseph just moments before and Danny and Sarah were scrambling to get their homework done so they could hurry up and eat and then get dressed. "How are you doing in here?" Sarah asked. Evelyn turned around from the stove, "Everything is just about ready. I need to get the table set and then we can eat." "Here let me help you." 

"Thank-you so much for your help today Sarah. I needed that." "If you ever need a break like that again, just let me know. Joseph and Thomas had a great time today." "We sure did, didn't we partner?" Thomas asked Joseph, "We sure did Grandpa!" Everyone laughed, "Alright supper is ready!" Evelyn called out to Danny, Sarah, and Rafe. 

Rafe showed up first and Joseph wiggled down from his Grandpa so he could be picked up by his dad. "Hey there son! Did you have fun with Grandpa today?" Joseph nodded his head up and down, "We played Cowboys and Indians!" 

When Danny and Sarah walked in everyone bowed their heads in prayer and Rafe began, "Thank-you Lord for everything that you have given us. Your blessins are too numerous to count. Please bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies and keep everyone we know and love safe. In Jesus' Name Amen." A round of amen's signaled that it was time to eat and everyone dug in. 

"Have you heard anything from Danny?" Thomas asked his son. Danny looked confused, "He means the other Danny." Rafe explained. Danny nodded his head. "No, but him and Sandra seem to be doin' just fine. In fact they are due to come out here on either Thanksgiving or Christmas."

~*~

_ Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band,  
And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land.  
For the living, this mash was meant too.  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you!  
Then you can Mash......._

~*~

Once supper was over true madness took over the McCawly house as all three younger members got ready for the festival. Thomas and Sarah had stayed behind to help. So both Evelyn and Sarah were helping younger Sarah get her costume as a fairy princess on, Thomas and Rafe were helping Danny and Joseph get ready in their costumes.

In miracle fashion they were all ready by five thirty. Sarah looked beautiful as a princess, Joseph was darling as a pumpkin and Danny was looking all grown up in a miniature uniform that looked like Rafe's. Pictures were taken and everyone was shuffled into the car so that they could get to the festival.

Thomas and Sarah took the younger children around the festival, Danny went to hang out with a few of his friends, and Rafe and Evelyn went to the back to get the food and everything else started.

When the evening was in full swing Rafe came and kissed Evelyn's cheek, "Hey none of that." a female voice admonished. Rafe looked up to see JoAnn smiling at them. "JoAnn! How are you?" Rafe asked. JoAnn was his mother's best friend and had often baby sat him when he was a boy. "There are the manners I taught you. I'm doing just fine thank-you."

Rafe gave the older woman a hug, "Well you're lookin' wonderful Ma'm." JoAnn gave a laugh, "How do you put up with him?" she directed to Evelyn. "I don't know. It's great to see you." She gave JoAnn a hug, "You're lookin' beautiful Evelyn. And this place is just wonderful. You did a marvelous job." Evelyn blushed at the compliment. "Thank-you." "Well I better get back to the party before they start wondering if I'm out getting a drink." That left Rafe and Evelyn to laughing.

Later that evening it was getting time to leave. "You did a wonderful job Evelyn. This was perfect." Rafe praised. Evelyn smiled, "Thank-you Rafe. For everything." He leaned in and kissed her and didn't stop until they heard "Ewwww!!!" coming from behind them. "Daddy that's gross!" Joseph shouted. Rafe and Evelyn laughed. "Evelyn you are a genius. What do you have planned next?" Linda asked. "To sleep. I really want to sleep." Everyone who heard laughed. Halloween was a success and no one was happier than those who attended the festival.

~*~

_The Monster Mash, It was a grave yard smash  
The Monster Mash, It caught on in a flash  
The Monster Mash, It was the Monster Mash._

~*~

The End.

Okay, the town and the people are all based on the small town where my grandparents live. My father and his sisters were born there and the population is no more than seven hundred people. I had more in my graduating class. I've been to their Halloween festivals and they are always wonderful to go to.

Even if you didn't like the story, please review and wish PearlHarbor a happy birthday!

Special Note: Happy Birthday Girl! Hope it is a most joyful one!


End file.
